Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria is a Deviant of Pariapuria, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A gluttonous Pariapuria that is constantly hungry, no matter how much it eats. It'll even eat if its gut is already full. Story Behind Its Secondary Name In rumors across the Old World, a giant fish-like creature, with a fat belly and green skin, ate all prey that stood in its way. No matter how much it ate, it was never satisfied with what it had eaten at all and couldn't control its own appetite. From its appetite never being satisfied, most if all things that it met was eaten in a single gulp. Due to the creatures uncontrollable appetite and large size, it has been called the Uncontrollable Titan. Aesthetic Differences Glowing yellow eyes, dark green-colored back, purple fins, purple-orange wings, longer middle claw, colorless tongue, and a fat underbelly filled with food. Attacks and Moves Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria shares all attacks with Pariapuria. Level 1 - 5 Rage Mode: Unlike Pariapuria, it has a Rage Mode now. Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will body slam the ground and roar into the air. If a hunter is caught in the body slam, rocks will pop up, sending them in the air, before the roar further damages them and sends them flying away from it. Food!: Now in the middle of battle, Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will suck up any smaller monsters, including fair-sized Herbivores, like a vacuum before literally eating the prey item whole or in a few gulps. This is so it can gain more mass to its already large size, making its already large attacks bigger. Mega Body Slam: It will get up on its hind legs, as it raises up its upper half, and violently body slam onto the ground, causing the earth to shake and making rocks crack out of the ground. This attack can easily instant kill hunters. Double Claw Stomp: It'll lift its claw up like Ruinous Hook Claw Tigrex before smashing into the ground quickly, forming five large pillars that gush with water. Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will repeat this with its other claw but quicker before taunting for a few seconds. Titan's Gas: Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will lift up its tail and fart onto the ground. The fart makes the ground crack, much like HC Emerald Congalala's farts. Random Beam: Now when it breaths its beam, it isn't likely it'll always be water it breaths. Now its beam can actually be Poison (Purple), Paralysis (Yellow), Sleep (Light Blue), Thunder (Blue), Fire (Orange), and or Web (White), causing one of many statuses. More!: Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will stand in place and with its mouth wide open, like Supremacy Pariapuria, as it sucks in large amounts of air, pulling hunters near it. Around it is a windy sphere that hunters need to avoid, getting close to. This windy sphere, near and around Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria, actually steals random items every second the hunter is in the sphere. This means that if a hunter is in the windy sphere for just three seconds, than they'll lose three items without warning. This attack can last up to ten seconds. After those ten seconds, it'll recover and spit a ball of remains in front of itself, causing Soiled. Triple Vomit Rain: It'll vomit up its previous meal on the ground before throwing up into the air and jumping, either to the left or right side. After jumping, it'll vomit into the air and repeat the jump one more time. This attack can easily cause Stun like the normal Pariapuria. Crunching: Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will crunch on something for a few seconds before throwing up a boulder onto the ground and body slamming the boulder, sending rock shards at foes. Throw Up Counter: Now if hunters are striking its head, some of its prey will be sent flying out of its mouth, when flinched. This does little damage and can cause a multitude of statuses. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels and beyond, some of Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria attack change in some way. Its Double Claw Stomp now makes seven water geysers. Now its bites can cause Soiled. Its More! attack now steals items every half-a-second. Back Slam: It'll quickly jump into the air smash its back into the ground like Supremacy Pariapuria. Flying Body Slam: Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will fly into the air, as it looks at one hunter, before flying above the hunter and body slamming them from the air. This attack does less damage than its Mega Body Slam. Rocket Fart: It will jump backwards far before rearing down to pass gas. When it begins to pass gas, it will be sent flying like a rocket directly at hunters from a far away distance, slamming them with its body. Left behind it after the fart is a trail of gas, causing Soiled. After the attack, Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will taunt for a few seconds. Farting Body Slam: Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will jump and fart into the air, sending hunters under it flying in the air, before slams down on the extremely hard. This attack is far stronger than the Mega Body Slam and is almost always an instant kill. After the attack, it'll taunt for a few seconds. Parts Of My Prey: Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will spit up some parts of its prey, leaving them on the ground, with the same properties as the monsters it as eaten. This means that the parts can easily inflict many of the same statuses as those monsters eaten by Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria. G1 - G5 Ripping and Tearing: Much like Zenith Tigrex, Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will back up before pouncing forward. If it is able to pin down a hunter, it will put them in its mouth and shake them around like a wild dog. After shaking the hunter around a few times, Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria will perform a powerful fart that sends hunters around it flying in the air. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -30 *Water +30 *Ice +5 *Thunder -45 *Dragon +15 Skills: Uncontrollable Titan's Soul, Guard Up, and Capture Guru. Gunner Set *Fire -25 *Water +35 *Ice +10 *Thunder -40 *Dragon +20 Skills: Uncontrollable Titan's Soul, Guard Up, and Capture Guru. Notes *'Uncontrollable Titan's Soul' grants Speed Eating +2, Tremor Res, and Scavenger. True Uncontrollable Titan's Soul grants hunters an additional skill: Speed Eating. **This is one of the few Deviant skills with more than two skills. *BannedLagiacrus wanted this Pariapuria to more of a heavy weight compared to the other Pariapuria that are known. **In fact, Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria are much larger than normal Pariapuria from their ravenous appetite. *It has a number of different monster parts inside of it, including of powerful monsters like Rajang and even other Pariapuria. *It is said that some of the creatures that it has eaten are actually still alive and continue to struggle. *Originally, this Pariapuria was going to be constantly crying tears of blood but BannedLagiacrus went against this because it sounded to similar to Supremacy Pariapuria. *It is said that the Uncontrollable Titan Pariapuria is potentially sick due to the amount of food it has eaten, not completely digesting most of it. **This could explain its unusual green colored skin and purple fins. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus